


Parting Ties

by DrDestiel



Series: Tie Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby Singer, Awesome Jody Mills, Bobby Knows, Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Father, Closure, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Goodbyes, Implied Jody Mills/Bobby Singer, M/M, POV Jody Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDestiel/pseuds/DrDestiel
Summary: Mr.Charming who stood you up and your DEAD ex barge in while you are officiating a wedding between a hunter and fallen Angel…Yeah Jody Mills has an interesting life.Prequel to Chapter 6 of Ties that Bind.Again- won't make sense if you don't read that first.





	Parting Ties

Jody

Jody didn’t know _what_ was going on- she was just about to pronounce these two cuties husband and husband; when suddenly _Roderick_ just _appeared_. Out of thin air. She still didn’t know what had happened to him. They were having a great time on their date… _until_ she almost died in the bathroom.  

She is about to say something- she hasn’t figured out just _what_ yet, when she realizes two things. One- he just _appeared,_ so not a regular dude after all. Two- he started talking to Sam and Dean, like they knew him- a second sign that he was not of the regular kind. She guessed that him not staying for coffee after their date might have been a good thing judging by the change in the boys’ postures.

After he congratulates Cas- which has the poor guy blushing and scowling at the same time. A look only Cas could pull off, she hears him say something about a date. He still hasn’t even acknowledged her and yeah, ok , so he is clearly not human, but that still stung a little. _And_ he brought a date? She is just about to take control of the situation when he snaps his fingers and the world goes all kinds of crazy. Cause suddenly _Bobby Singer_ is standing in the back of the room.

She watches in utter shock as the man who went from town drunk to romantic lead in her life- before dying on her, reunites with his surrogate sons. Key point- _dying_. These boys have a really weird life she thinks distractedly as she hears Bobby ask what is going on. She would like to know the answer to that too so she starts paying attention again. Sam explains that Dean is getting married and suddenly Bobby is looking right at her. His eyes go wide as he flicks his gaze to Cas, Claire and then back to her.

““Jody?!? You’re marrying  _my_  girl? No wonder the demon brought me along, this is all kinds of uncomfortable.” Bobby blurts out.

 _Woah- woah, a she is NOT marrying Dean_ and is just about to correct him on that matter when her brain short circuits.

 _His girl_. Did Bobby just call her - _his girl_? And wait what demon?

She finds she can’t interrupt the little moment between the three hunters as she watches as Dean explains that he is marrying _Cas_. And sees Bobby smile at the news - then he promptly threatens Cas, but it’s done out of love and Cas’ darkening blush and smile show _even he_ got that.

“Can I finish now?” she finally gets out in her sheriff voice looking between Bobby and _Roderick?_

She’d ask all her questions _after_. These guys have waited long enough to be married.

_________________________________________________________________________________

After several glasses of champagne and watching as the newlyweds had their first dance Bobby shuffles over to Jody and Donna slips away. She’d been watching him out of the corner of her eye – trying to think of what to say and coming up short.

“Hey Sheriff” Bobby says in that gruff voice of his coming to stand about a foot from her.

“Hi Bobby.” She gets out around a lump, it’s not like they teach a class at the academy on “How to talk to your ex when he comes back from the dead”.

“So fancy seeing you here.” Bobby chuckles a little lamely. “I can’t say I’m too surprised to see that you kept in touch with these two knuckle heads.”

“Yeah well you know- they have a way of sucking you in, don’t they?” She smiles at him sweetly.

“Sure do.” Bobby looks at the floor then back up to her “Would it be too weird if I asked for a dance? It’s not every day I get to go to my kids’ wedding after all”.

She laughs and adds “And it’s not every day I get to dance with a dead ex.”

The both burst into loud throaty chuckles at that and just like that the tension seeps away. Bobby holds out his hand after they calm down and she follows him to the make shift dance floor. They sway to the music and talk in hushed tones. 

Bobby explains about Crowley coming to get him from heaven and that he is the big honcho in hell. Like it’s _no big deal_.

Geez her life sure got weird after she met these two kids.

She has to restrain him after she explains how she knew _Roderick/Crowley_ and Bobby threatened to go skin him. She figures out why she almost died in that bathroom and shoots the demon a chilly glare, but decides against telling that part of the story.

Bobby tells her he is doing ok, he _casually_ mentions how Sam rescued him from Hell and that “Heaven is ok, kinda boring sometimes but it beats being tortured”. She just shakes her head at him, not sure what to say to that.

She tells him how the boys rescued Alex and that she kinda adopted her. And that Claire is Jimmy’s daughter and that Cas kinda thinks of her as _his_ now. She explains that Claire lives with her too and that she loves having a full house again. She tells him about how Dean and Cas finally got their act together and how Dean planned this whole surprise wedding. And how stupid in love those two are.

“Knew the kid had it in him. He just needed someone to love him as fierce as he loves. Could always see plain as day that the Winged Wonder worshiped the ground he walked on. Just never figured their lives would let them get here.” Bobby says and if there are tears in his eyes Jody isn’t going to mention it.

They spend the rest of the night swaying on the dance floor and sharing more drinks. Bobby keeps glancing over at Dean and Cas and smiling proudly. He occasionally scowls when the PDA gets too much for him and mumbles about them “getting a room”. She laughs when he calls Cas his son in law and gets that confused look from the poor guy when Bobby jokes about grandchildren. She loves how happy the boys look. She has only known them for a few years but she has seen them suffer unbearable things in that short time. She feels her heart swell as she watches them interact with their little family. A family that she feels so blessed to be a part of.

When _Crowley_ comes to get Bobby- making a horrible Cinderella joke, she feels like she can let him go now. It was horrible getting over him dying so sudden but this went a long way to heal that wound. They share a chaste kiss and a long hug. She watches the boys tear up as they say their goodbyes and Bobby curses under his breath as his own tears get away from him.

There is a quiet sense of peace that fills the air after he disappears and she smiles as Cas wraps Dean up in his arms.  And leans in to the hug Alex and Claire are giving her.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> Next up is Claire's tie in...if anyone is interested..?  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
